Mimir Helvig Asgeiri
History Mimir Asegeir is the son of J-Hara Ad Saine Uchawi and Brunhilde Godefroy Asegeiri, and the proverbial "runt of the litter" of their 20 children. Early in life, he was bullied by his older brothers and sisters, making him a target of his mother's disdain. He wasn't strong...or proficient with weapons...or an intimidating presence. He was quite meek, actually. The childhood of bullying and roughhousing at least gave him a little speed and stamina, so he wasn't all weak - but this didn't prepare him whatsoever for the brutal training he and his siblings went through. He couldn't keep up with his brothers and sisters, who flourished under each new hardship, becoming strong, proud warriors while he floundered in the dirt and cried. To his mother, he was her greatest failure. So one day, Mimir had enough. If she hated him so much and yelled at him and insulted him, why was he still there? He disappeared from his mother's demiplane via exploiting a frayed area in its borders, much to her shock and to his father's amusement, and set out to explore the world. Without being beaten senseless for every failure, Mimir's inherent magical talents he likely gained from his father began to manifest powerfully, showing a strong connection to the planes and a staggering amount of Wisdom. He became a wanderer of sorts, assisting towns and villages under attack by monsters with his huge pack of nature spirits, or calming nature where it had been angered - a soothing presence amidst the chaos of the world today. Appearance Mimir is a rather short, slender young man with long, stark white hair, and icy blue eyes that seem to stare right through those they pass over. It's a curious gaze, as well as an analytical one. He has a small scar over the bottom left corner of his mouth, slashing across the lips, where his mother cut him with a sword during training. His usual outfit is a snowy white cloak and tunic, with a grey sash binding it together. Under it, he wears black leggings, with his calves, feet, and ankles bound with footwraps to prevent blisters on long walks, complete with a pair of sturdy leather boots. Around Mimir's neck is an amber and silver amulet - a good luck charm he's kept with him through his travels. With him always is his trusted wolf Ulf, who he befriended after his departure from his family, a huge wolf with grey fur, speckled with snowy white patches. Personality Mimir is rather quiet and meek, and rarely raises his voice. When he does, it's sure to be a matter of grave importance. His voice is soft and whispery, like a quiet breeze in a snowstorm, and he grows rather attached to anyone who asks him questions first rather than doing without thought. He's kind and trusting to a fault, but so far, it hasn't done him in. He's disdainful of those that look down upon those that don't appear strong, and finds them obnoxious and ignorant - they are impatient, and lack common sense. Friends J-hara - His father is an immensely powerful mage, and was always the balancing presence to his mother's rage. He learned most of his magic and how to call powerful entities from the void simply by watching his father, and looks up to him as the wisest person who ever was. Skrymir Asgeiri - An older sister who was sympathetic to him. Not that she didn't fault him for his perceived weakness, more that she understood his plight and helped in small ways. Giving him a bit of her dinner when he was denied food for failure. Bandaging his wounds from time to time after his mother expressed her rage upon him. She propped him up when he needed it, and he's ever grateful for it. Enemies Brunhilde Godefroy Asegeiri - A hateful, conceited, brutal woman who thinks only of herself as the ideal of perfection. No empathy, no kindness, and a borderline sociopath in Mimir's eyes. Aspirations Mimir hopes to defend those percieved as weak. Everyone has something that makes them strong. Their courage, their speed, their intelligence. Anyone can be great, and he intends to prove it - and prove his mother wrong.